The Cell revolutions
by SaiyanofLight
Summary: This is an AU, a world where Cell rules, instead of Gohan winning the Kamehameha wave duel, Cell has won and has completely revolutionized the entire universe from the help of the Androids that he's created, and the Saiyans.
1. Chapter 1: A nightmare masked dream

Narrator: This isn't my first fanfic here, I posted two other fanfics a while back, but I think this is by far the best. It might seem a little slow at first, with no action and no danger(referring to the scenes with Taingo and Klairo) but please give it time to build up by either the 3rd or 2nd chapter, and thanks for taking time to read my fanfic, and please send me reviews and be completely honest about them.

Chapter 1: A nightmare masked dream...

The sun rises on a calm and settled place, the birds chirping repeatedly, the sea flowing gently, it seems like peace would last forever here. Taingo wakes up slowly, and starts rubbing his wild hair, he looks identical to Gohan when he was a child only his hair is more stuck up, and he has a tan type of skin. He getsout of bed, and walks to the closet.

"Todays the day." Taingo says to himself, opening the closet exposing what looks like a saiyan armor, similar to the one Bardock was wearing only the plates on it is blue, and it has a picture of a dragonball on the chest of the armor. He takes it out the closet, holds it in front of him marveling at the armor.

"I can't believe I actually get to wear this, it's a dream come true."

Taingo says still talking to himself. Taingo goes in the bathroom to wash off a bit, then finally puts on his saiyan armor, he twirls his arm around , and does a couple of quick punches and kicks to see how the armor fits.

"I've never worn anything that gave me such accuracy and speed, this won't be as bad as I thought."

After that comment a banging is suddenly heard from the door, you can hear a female voice yelling repeatedly from the outside. Taingo rushes to the front door, and opens it. In front of the door, stands a young woman with black long hair going down to her back, she too is wearing a Saiyan armor but only her saiyan suit is orange, she looks at Taingo tapping her foot on the ground.

"Um, yea I know i'm kind of late." Taingo explains, "Sorry Klairo, it was an accident, well actually it wasn't considering I was the only person who started training here."

"Now you're going to be so tired, you might no be able to make the damn journey." Klairo says, "Stupid!"

"Guess I didn't figure that out." taingo says jokingly, bursting out laughter.

"Yea, I don't know how but you always seem to get me to forgive you, it's really sickening." Klairo says,

Taingo looks at Klairo with a smile, "I guess I just have the charm." he explains.

"Whatever, well come on we're going to be real late, plus we have to visit Master Pikkon before we leave." Klairo says, Taingo steps out the door, and the two begin walking.

"Do you know anything that's going to happen once we get there?" Taingo asks, curiosity showing through his voice.

"I know that the ships are divided," Klairo explains, "Each group of saiyan trainees are divided because the ship can't hold all of us, I also know that after we finish our training with The Supreme Kai, we will go straight to the battlefield."

"The battlefield, you mean as soon as we're done we have to go straight to war?" Taingo asks,

"Maybe, that's all up to the Supreme Kai, but I don't think he'll send us on one of the super dangerous warzones, at least I hope not."

"How do you know all this?" Taingo asks, his curiousity growing.

"Well after you fell asleep from training, I was lucky enough to get all this information from Master Pikkon, and this also comes from alot of studying."

"It really doesn't matter to me, i'll smash all of those Androids and the saiyans of the Coren squad into pieces." Taingo confidently says,

"You keep thinking that."

**The Cell reign part 1**

**92 years before the war**

The crowd was stunned at Gokus sacrifice, but the shock factor of the Z-Fighters quickly changed to a quick gasp as Cell was still alive because of one single cell that was still living with him. Cell had fired the blast and Gohan had fired his as well, the two raged on, suddenly Gohan had gotten a sudden push of strength, he started talking to himself. It would seem that the universe would finally be at peace...or will it? No matter how many attacks were thrown at Cell, he didn't leave a scratch, Vegeta tried to step in but Cell had zapped him with the laser beam that was familiar with Friezas, this is when the tide had changed because Cell had summoned up just a little bit more power, to over-come Gohans ki blast. The warriors looked terrified,Piccolo,Krillin,Yamcha,Tien, even Vegeta who, even though was squirming, was aware of the tragedy the earth was about to face.

"It's all over." Vegeta says,

"No it's not, Gohan, his powerlevel, it's faded, not that clear but it's good enough for him to still make it!" Piccolo shouts, trying to shine some sun on this horrible day.

Gohan returns back to his normal state, motionless on the ground. Cell loses his Kamehameha stance and stands up straight, looking at Gohan who is just laying there. "This is it." Cell says, "I have long awaited this day, this is the day where the earth crumbles, and you Gohan, you are a strong warrior, you gave me a run for my money i'll admit that." Cell slowly approaches Gohan and holds Gohan up by his neck, "You are just going to become a virus in this world full of perfection. A world where no errors will be tolerated and I will reign supreme, and to think, that you achieved a new form of super saiyan, A super saiyan 2, the first to achieve this state, just to be the first Super Saiyan 2 to die!" Cell says.

"Gohan!" Piccolo says, as he charges at full speed with his fist balled up, attacking cell. But as soon as Piccolo gets at least an inch behind cell, with a flick of his tail Cell sends piccolo to the ground, knocking him out,Piccolo struggles to get a feel in his body but his struggle is pointless, he's been paralyzed. Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha watch helplessly as the most powerful warriors the earth has to offer has been beaten by this new threat.

"Yo, we better get out of here man there's nothing we can do." Yamcha says, pleading the guys,

"We can't leave, Gohan is about to get fried right now and you guys are gonna just up and leave." Krillin says, his eyes starting to swell up with tears.

"You know what they say, it's better to run away and fight another day." Tien adds on, supporting Yamchas idea.

"You two guys can go, but i'm staying and i'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Gohans going to come out this alive, it can't end like this!"

With those words Krillin repeats Piccolos action by charging behind cell, only to get stabbed in the stomach by Cells tail, now Krillins stomach is penetrated by Cells deadly scorpion-like tail, hanging on it.

"Foolish human, that's why all of you should be eliminated, all of you are disgusting and weak." Cell says as he throws Krillin to the ground, "Do you two want next." Cell says, looking at Yamcha and Tien while still holding Gohan. The two look at Cell in anger, Tien makes a fighting stance as if he's going to attack Cell but Yamcha touches his shoulder, and shakes his head. Reluctantly, the two fly out the area as fast as they possibly can, leaving only Cell and Gohan. "Now where were we, ah yes I was telling you what i'm going to do. I have decided to let this planet be Gohan, the Saiyan cells in my body have much bigger plans for this huge space garbage and it just wouldn't be fun. Going from planet to planet constantly blowing everything up wouldn't seem fair I mean where is the fun in that, but just so you wont stand in my way Gohan, it's time your life in this planet expires, now can you muscle up any kind of strength to make a statement against me."

Gohan moves his head slowly, like the screams of his fallen comrades has awaken his motionless state, his eyes are still closed, tears start flowing down his cheeks as he struggles to say the words, "I'll...be back."

"And i'll be here." Cell says as he places his hand on his stomach. "But right now you are, terminated, it's a shame to lose a warrior such as yourself, me and you can do alot of damage, i'd offer you a chance to join me but the cells I have in my body are telling me that the chances of you saying yes are 0 to none so, good bye!" Cell blasts a yellow ki wave from his right hand straight through Gohans stomach, then he throws him on the ground. "And to make sure you don't come back." He fires another blast that completely disinigrates Gohans body, Cell looks at the sky. "I can't believe it, it's all mine, it's all mine!" Cell says laughing sinistly, after that he looks at Vegeta. He slowly approaches Vegeta then picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. A huge smirk forms over Cells face, and he blasts off to the sky completely ignoring piccolo, who can feel the life force of Gohan, to be no more.

"G-G-Gohan...no." Piccolo studders as he slowly loses consciousness.

Taingo and Klairo walk to the door of what looks like a dojo with the eternal dragon in front of it, the two enter the dojo but there's no one to be found. The dojo is very wide inside, Taingo and Klairo walk around a little more.

"Great, now where the hell did his frog-face run off to, probably went to get more flies." Taingo says, with that sentence Pikkon appears behind him.

"What was that?" Pikkon says,

Taingo jumps up, a terrified look comes over his face as Taingo slowly turns around, he later bows repeatedly. "Sorry Master Pikkon."

"Shut up, the only reason i'm not teaching you two a lesson is because this is a time of celebration. The day you two will start your journey to becoming true Saiyan warriors and aiding us in our war."

"Man, I just can't wait to become a super saiyan, I wonder how it looks like?" Taingo asks himself,

Klairo replies by smacking Taingo on the head.

"Thank you Klairo, you were always my most matured student, but you two need to start taking this seriously. This journey can change your perspective on this life, I have trained many warriors and by far you two are the best I have seen in a long time, I don't think the Varitons will be dis-pleased with your skills at all, i've taught you the basics, now it's time for the warriors inside both of you to rise, with that being said," Pikkon walks in front of a door and opens it showing that it's a closet, he comes out of the closet with a map and a bookbag.

"This is the map that leads to the Variton base, don't lose it, you will get lost if you do and that's a fact." He hands the map over to Klairo, "This is a bookbag full of many food-capsules, just incase you get hungry while on this journey, i'd expect you both to at least sleep for one day and the way you two eat, this is enough." He throws the book-bag over to Taingo, Taingo quickly puts it on. "Now go, you two must show no emotion, they'll be no time for that in the battlefield. I know, it seems i'm rushing you a bit but you both have made me proud and i'll bet on my life, that both of you will come back home safely." Master Pikkon says, taking one last bow. Without words, Klairo and Taingo return the bow to there master, turn around, and begin walking out the dojo taking the advice of what Pikkon had said and showing no emotion. "May Goku be with you." Pikkon whispers to himself as the two of them leave the dojo, as they walk out the door Klairo is shedding a few tears, but quickly wipes them off.

"I know, i'm gonna' miss him too." Taingo says calmly, easing Klairos sorrow. Klairo smirks at Taingo, as the two slowly walk, until there out of Pikkons sight.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The End of Earth beginning of...

Chapter 2: The end of Earth..the beginning of Cell...

Cell flies in fast pace with Vegeta still on his shoulder, Cell can't help smiling for now he realizes that he is officially the worlds strongest and ultimate being having killed off both Gohan and surviving Gokus strongest attack all at the same exact time. He can't help laughing, Vegeta slowly regains consciousness, barely opening his right eye, only to see himself being carried by what could be the universes next ruler, but he couldn't help wondering..Cell could've easily killed him, why keep him alive?

"Cell.." Vegeta struggles to say his words, "You bastard, how dare you..I promise you that I...will kill...you..at all costs."

"Ah Vegeta," Cell says, "You have no idea what I have installed for you, so you need to just hang tight."

Cell states smiling as he flies across a city. The citizens ot the city look up as they can't believe what they're seeing. "Everyone, loo kit's Cell. I can't believe it Hercule didn't beat him, and he has someone on his shoulder!" The citizens start screaming and running around in circles, "We're all gonna die!" a man shouts repeatedly. Cell stops in mid-air and smiles.

"Look at them, they're running away from the inevitable. They could run all they want to but they know the truth, sooner or later they all will die, the master race that I intend to build with my own hands will be a magnificant one, Know one will see them coming." Cell extends his right hand to the city, "And now, slowly we will eradicate the viruses of not only this planet but the entire universe, as me and my master race become more dominant then anyone or anything!" Cell fires a huge ki ball att he city, Vegeta watches in horror as the city is blown to bits, women, children, he sheds a tear, thinking that could be his wife, and his son as the screams slowly pierce a hole through his heart. As the smoke clears, the city is nothing more then a mere crater, Cell smiles and shows Vegeta the carnage he has created.

"Do you see it Vegeta, this is only the beginning. Face it, even your pride has to let you see the truth sooner or later I am the ultimate being and the strongest fighter in the universe, while you, the great Prince Vegeta, has been reduced to nothing more but a mere bug compared to me."

Vegeta is in a state of shock, his body shaking, his eyes wide open. "This is it..this is the end." Vegeta says as Cell blasts off with Vegeta.

On the Cell Games arena, Cell has left a trail of batter'd and broken bodies. No one has survived this horrible onslaught of warriors, or so it seems. There's one man who's able to still wiggle his fingers, that man is Vegetas son Trunks. He first moves his finger,trying to over-come the paralysis the temporary paralysis that he has. "Gohan! Is anyone there, is it over!" Trunks says, his eyes closed. Trunks begins to slowly sit up, he struggles to stand but then stumbles and falls on one knee, he tries again and is able to stand firmly. His arm dragging, a huge hole through his chest, he slowly opens his eyes, the scenary is a little blury at first but then he sees it, the massacre. He sees Piccolos body lying there helplessly. "Gohan! Father!" he shouts but heres no answer. He then slowly limps to Piccolo, and approaches his motionless body. He shakes Piccolo trying to get a sign of life from him.

Piccolo finally starts moving as well, "Trunks..." he says gasping for air, "Cell...he's done it please, take me to Kamis l..." but Piccolo passes out, not having the strength to finish his sentence.

"Piccolo, Piccolo!" Trunks screams, trying to awaken Piccolo but Piccolo is knocked out, "He did it...he.won." Trunks says swelled up with tears, "All my efforts to come back in time and try to help the past, has been in vein, and now an even greater threat hovers over the earth, No I can't let this happen, their is another way I know it!" Trunks is able to bring up strength to place Piccolo on his shoulder, "Don't worry Piccolo, I won't let you down." Trunks flies as fast as possible, with a near invisible tear, rolling down his eye."

Cell finally stops in the middle of a dried up desert. "This is it Vegeta, where it will all begin." Cell looks at the ground with his eye and squints his eyes, suddenly the ground blows up producing a large and deep hole. Cell goes through the hole with Vegeta still on his shoulder, the hole is dark and a very mysterious place. As Cell reaches to the end of the hole Vegeta notices what looks like a lab, is he seeing things he thinks. Cell finally lands at the end of the large hole, and it turns out Vegeta wasn't seeing things, it is in fact a laboratory with the sign RR on the center of the floor. It has computers, blue-prints, and 25 tanks surrounding him. Cell throws Vegeta on the ground like trash.

"Cell...what is this place?" Vegeta asks,

Cell laughs at Vegeta, his laughter becoming common now, "I like to welcome you to the underground laboratory of Dr.Gero, at least the one that only I know because me and Gero shared a certain bond, he was my father on reality one might say. Even though I was his ultimate creation, it seems that 17, 18, and 19 were his only succes of Artificial warriors. Android 16, as you may have known, experienced many flaws, but during the Androids 16 through 20, there was more. There are in fact 15 more powerful Androids inside each of these crates, Imagine Vegeta. Fighting an army of Androids 2 times the strength of 17, and it gets even better."

"You..can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am Vegeta, Dr.Gero had admired the aspect of you Saiyan warriors. The fact of increasing your strength after every mortal wound as a technique that even gods would love to have. That's what he thinks made the saiyans so invincible, so in each of these tanks, lies an android who has a Saiyan cell inside of him. But, their is only one problem Vegeta, it seems as though, they need a power-source. Dr.Gero didn't count on this, a power source of a Saiyan warrior. I would do it myself, but unfortunately I contain Cells from so many different beings my power would mes up the program and probably even destroy them completely. They require full power, from a natural full-Blooded Saiyans, and Vegeta, you're the only one left."

Vegeta looks in terror, he is helpless and has no chance of defending himself. "Do what you will Cell, I will not allow all of my energy to be given by these Androids."

"I didn't think so," Cell approaches Vegeta and takes him by his hair,.

"You fiend, where are you taking me?"

Cell takes Vegeta to a water-tank, very similar to the water tank that healed Goku on planet Namek but only instead of water, the tank is surrounded by green goo. Cell presses a red button that stands out on the left side of the green tank, the green goo slowly drains away, the tank opens. "Don't worry Vegeta, you'll be good as new after this." Cell places a helpless Vegeta inside the tank, and attatches him to what looks like a life-support system, he literally attatches Vegetas arms and legs to some kind of plug, and put over his mouth an oxygen mask. He presses the red button again to close the tank, the green goo surrounds Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta, are we having a good time?" cell says, smiling in front of Vegeta, "I wasn't lying Vegeta, this will help you. But after you are fully healed, it will absorb your energy. This whole process should take a long 3 hours, plenty of time to begin my new announcement to these disgusting humans, i'll see you later." Cell flies out of Dr.Geros secret lab, leaving Vegeta, a physical and mental mess.

"I don't believe it, we've survived so much. Is this how it all will end?" Vegeta says, thinking to himself.

Trunks and Piccolo finally reaches to Kamis look out, Dende is seen in the corner crying with Popo trying to calmhim down.

"Dende, this is not the end, we still have the dragonballs." Mr.Popo says,

"Hey!" Trunks shouts, Dende and Popo turn around and shocked to see Trunks and Piccolo, "Please, you've got to..." Trunks collapses to the ground before finishing his sentence, Piccolo as well. Dende wipes the tears from his eyes and run towards Trunks and Piccolo, Mr.Popo following him.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know." He places his hand on Piccolo and Trunks, slowly but surely, there battle scares fade away, Trunks and Piccolo are now fully healed." They both get up, facing Dende who stays looking at the ground.

"I'm...sorry." Dende says,

Piccolo looks as though he's getting anger'd, "Sorry for what Dende, you didn't do anything you did what you was suppose to do. You're the guardian of this planet and I wouldn't have you any other way. But as you both see, the whole universe is in danger, and there is no time for mournings."

"Dende.." Trunks says, getting his attention, "What happened after Cell knocked me out."

"Yes, and I would like to know what happened with Vegeta as well?" Piccolo states,

"Gohan...is dead, but Trunks your father is still alive, I just don't know where?" Dende looks at the ground once again, "I'm sorry but Cell was moving so fast I couldn't pin-point his location."

"Stop blaming yourself Dende, like I said this is no time for mourning. We have to make sure we get out of this alive, but i'm not even sure if that's possible now." Piccolo closes his eyes, "Everyone shut up, I need to concentrate."

"Piccolo..." Trunks says, curious about what Piccolos doing.

Suddenly Piccolos eyes widens, "I found him!" Piccolo shouts,

"Who?" Trunks asks, "My dad?"

Piccolo nods his head, Trunks balls up his fist, "Then let's go." Trunks is about to run off Kamis look-out but Piccolo grabs his arm, holding him back. "What are you doing, he's going to kill him!"

"No, this may sound strange but I feel Vegetas life-force becoming more visible then fading away, like he's being healed." Piccolo looks at Trunks, "Right now Trunks, you are the strongest saiyan on Earth. Goku and Gohan are both dead and Cell is causing a rampage, in my current state I won't be able to do anything, I can't sense Cells power so he must be masking himself. He could be hiding where Vegeta is right now, this could be all a plot of some sort by Cell and if you get hurt Trunks, you will die, I think it's best for you to train in the Hyperbolic time chamber."

"At a time like this?" Trunks says,

"This might be the only chance we get of saving this planet. Everyone we both know is dead Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, imagine him killing your mother Trunks?"

Trunks looks down at the floor, as if not knowing what to say.

"You need to train hard, and try to gain the kind of power Gohan had, that might be the only way, you can't beat him in your current state."

"I guess..you're right Piccolo." Trunks says,

Piccolo nods his hea,d "Good, now get going, i'll be back!" Piccolo powersup and blasts off to find Vegeta, Trunks looks at Piccolo. "Good luck." he says walking to the hyperbolic time chamber.

to be continued


End file.
